


Andromeda

by Nexanda



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A little drabble I wrote because I had insperation for it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: So I wrote this because I had a thought which I couldn't leave my mind if you want more, please say so but i'm like ?? I dunno becauseI had some ideas where I could take this but eh. if the demand is there I'll do something<3





	

Growing up I wasn’t that too much concerned about my parents or why my mother looked so much different from my father and myself. As far as I was aware I lived a normal happy family life. 

 

It wasn’t until I think I got to about the age of 10 or so did I notice bigger differences not really about myself but more to do with how the world worked. I noticed how my family mostly wore armor or carried at least one gun around with them wherever they went. Or how sometimes my mother would disappear for a few months at a time before returning with a tired look in her eyes but she always smiled… That’s the one thing I will always remember about her. Her smile. 

 

You see my mother died first at the age of 15.... That really affected me… I was told officially that she died in combat which honestly did not surprise me but what did was who the whole universe seemed to change with this one death… 

 

There was a big ceremony which both me and my father hated… We wanted a small one but she was Shepard… Everything she had to have was grand; from our lifestyle to down to the way she dressed but she didn’t want it. She was humble that way. 

 

Not long father that my father passed. I was only 17 at the time which too hit me like a krogan shotgun. Though now that I look past I’m glad he passed away not too long after. He seemed to suffer greatly without my mom by her side. Like life was only half the colour of what it used to be… How he hardly put any effort into life any more. 

 

And then there was one… With my clan marking I wore proud I enlisted into the army at 10.. I refused any special privileges because of my name.. That wasn’t how it worked, I wanted to earn my place and that I could prove. I knew I could. 

 

My mother taught me how to stretch correctly and my father passed down on the knowledge of my past and his dirty techniques which although I knew I shouldn’t use on any human but they were fun they made me smile. 

 

I passed through my training and thus started my journey to where I am now, 

 

I am Nexanda Vakarian-Shepard. 

 

Commanding Officer of the Andromeda 

 

A Ship build using both Turian and Human Tec. 

 

All races were aboard and welcome. From Humans and Asari running the deck and day to day businesses, Qurians down in the Engineering Department. Some fellow Turians working on the guns. As well as Krogan for a power house. 

 

We were off to discover new worlds and new races. 

 

“Mam” The human Saluted. “We are ready for travel” 

 

“Good, let’s set off” I smiled as I saluted back as we left the dock. 

 

This is my story not my parents. I am the Commanding officer of the Andromeda and I will not be left in my parent’s Shadow. I will make a mark in my own name, I’m not another puppet, I will show the world what I can do. 

With that I turned as I went to my quarters and looked over the room. “Much like my mother's” I mumbled before sitting down on my bed and taking my locket off. My mother got it made for me before she last left and never returned. Inside it held a photo of them both smiling. With the Quote. 

 

‘There’s no Shepard without Vakarian”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I had a thought which I couldn't leave my mind if you want more, please say so but i'm like ?? I dunno becauseI had some ideas where I could take this but eh. if the demand is there I'll do something<3


End file.
